


Constellations and The Two Of Us

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: The Universe and Our Love [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fake AH Crew, Other, Short Fics, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wind whipped past them as they sped down the road. The older of the two clutched to the younger, who wove them through traffic easily thanks to the light exterior of the bike. The older had pressed her face into the younger’s back, blocking the wind from getting to her eyes. The driver gave a whoop of glee and revved the bike, causing them to go faster through the streets as he enjoyed the feeling of the other pressed into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations and The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKingJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/gifts).



> This is a small gift for Jackal because they helped me think of it after commenting on the Freewood drabble of this series! Thank you so much Jackal <3333

The Wind whipped past them as they sped down the road. The older of the two clutched to the younger, who wove them through traffic easily thanks to the light exterior of the bike. The older had pressed her face into the younger’s back, blocking the wind from getting to her eyes. The driver gave a whoop of glee and revved the bike, causing them to go faster through the streets as he enjoyed the feeling of the other pressed into him.  
“You alright love?” He called back, his British accent thicker after his trip home to Britian to help his friend Dan with a few rival crew issues.  
“Y-yeah!” Jack called in return, “The wind is getting to my eyes!”

Gavin chuckled and sped up the bike as the road became clear of vehicles. Jack noticed the lack of motor sounds besides their own and looked up – gasping softly as she did. There was nothing around but only a large mountain and a dome perched on top. She watched, shocked, as Gavin slowed them down a bit as the biked up the road to the dome. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Jack asked as Gavin parked them in a spot of the empty parking lot.  
“Well why don’t you see and you can tell me if it is, love.” Gavin chuckled and hopped of the bike and helped Jack do the same.

Jack held Gavin’s hand as they walked up to the doors, Gavin opening them for Jack. Jack gave a small smile and walked in, looking around. This place was really modernly fancy for something she would have guessed to be made a long while back.

“Gavin, where are we?” she asked, the other smiling in return.  
“Patience love.” He chuckled and led them to a ticket booth where he bought them tickets.

Gavin led her in and through empty rows of seats. Jack was confused but she knew it was an auditorium for something, but for what she was a loss for knowledge of. Gavin grinned and led her to a seat and hummed. 

“Gav-“  
“Just wait love, I promise you’ll love it.” He gripped the older’s hand, grinning widely.  
“Are we the only two here?” Jack asked, gripping Gavin’s hand.  
“We are, only thanks to buying the place out for a couple hours.” Gavin’s grin widened.

Jack didn’t know what to say to that though she didn’t have to when the lights had dimmed and the screens flickered to life. Her eyes darted to said screens and she was met with the imagery of space circling around them. 

“This is a planetarium?” Jack whispered in awe.  
“It is you dope.” Gavin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders, pulling the other to his side gently, “Is it what you thought?”  
“No…” Jack breathed, “But its way better than what I did think of.” Jack smiled softly, not keeping her eyes off the scenery around them.  
“Good.” Gavin grinned, not daring to keep his own eyes off of Jack’s face.

The show was a good few hours, Jack listening to Gavin as he pointed out the constellations above. Jack’s face never faltered unhappily and neither did Gavin’s grinned removed it self from his face.  
As the show had ended, Jack and Gavin didn’t bother to get up and leave, knowing they had the whole night and the place to themselves.  
“Gav?” Jack whispered when they had both stopped talking and enjoyed one another’s presence.  
“Yeah Jack?” Gavin looked down to where Jack’s head was resting on his chest.  
“Thank you for taking me here.”  
“You’re very welcome, love.” He grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then buried his nose into her ginger hair. 

After staying a bit longer, Gavin pulled Jack up and they walked hand in hand back to their bike and drove off into the crisp night. They arrived home and quietly walked to their room in the penthouse. They stripped to their underwear and climbed into bed, Jack immediately resting her head on Gavin’s chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Gavin pulled the blanket over them and held Jack closer, nosing her hair. 

“Hey Jack…” He whispered, listening to her soft breathing.  
“Yeah Gav?”  
“I love you.” He cooed softly, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

Jack smiled and tilted her head up to look at him, their eyes meeting. Gavin’s smile grew as she leaned up to kiss his nose and then his lips.

“I love you too, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come for this series!  
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
